


Versace On The Floor

by Notsofakingchill



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsofakingchill/pseuds/Notsofakingchill
Summary: "I love that dress, but you won't need it anymore."





	Versace On The Floor

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after I heard Jaehyun sing Versace On The Floor by Bruno Mars on NCT's Night Night and I wanna know where's the full cover at Jaehyun???? XD  
> This is my first time posting a smut I wrote so I hope you all enjoy it!!!

It's been a year since you and Jaehyun began to date. You've known each other for longer than a year, but it took you guys five to finally confess your feelings to each other. Amidst your group of friends, they made a bet that it would take you both five more years until you do the deed. You yelled at them for making such a stupid bet, but unfortunately you couldn't do anything as they each put $50 on the table.    
  
Since your anniversary is within a week, you've been thinking of the perfect present you should give to Jaehyun. As a successful singer and song writer, he already has enough money to buy whatever his heart desires, and that's not a lot. Jaehyun isn't a simple man per se, it's just that he finds the greatest joy over simple things and that's one of the reasons why you fell for him. Music in general is what makes him happy so he doesn't spend his earnings over luxury items. When his friends and family do give him one, he gets flustered and finds it overwhelming so his cheeks emit a tint of red that only you notice as you bite back your smile.   
  
Ideas are zipping through your head yet none of them seem good enough, so you ask your friends for advice. Only after texting them in your group chat did you realize this was a terrible idea because they've thought of the most sinful gifts Satan himself could only dream up. One of them said you should sit on your bed with nothing but a guitar covering your privates and ask him to "strum your strings". The other said to take him out to dinner, apply chocolate flavored lipstick and let him ravish his desert. All of them said to just basically have sex with him. It's not like you haven't thought of that idea because you have been thinking about doing it with him for a while. You're just not sure if Jaehyun wants to do it with you so you shared your insecurities to them.   
  
"Y/N, honey, trust us when we say that Jaehyun looks at you like you're the last piece of pizza. He wants you BAD!!!" they texted back with the tongue and droplet emojis.  ****  
  
  
In the end, you decided to take him out to dinner, and no you were not planning on applying chocolate flavored lipstick. Instead, you decided to wear the dress he gave you for your birthday. It was a tight black dress that ended at your mid thigh with defining white lines that perfectly captured your curves. Ever since you received it you knew you had to wear it for your anniversary. After all, it was Versace. Jaehyun never drops two grand except when it comes to you. Accommodating the dress, you put your hair up into an elegant braided bun with silver accessories to accentuate your features. As you were finishing up the last few details of your makeup, you heard the doorbell ring. You walked to the door with quick steps and opened it revealing Jaehyun holding a bouquet of roses.   
  
With his lips parted, he looked at your form for a few seconds before breathlessly stating, "You look stunning."    
  
You bit your lip and shyly took the bouquet of roses. "You cleaned up pretty well," you mused. He playfully shoved you as you giggled.    
  
Dinner only lasted for an hour because you wanted to get to the exciting part of the night. You asked if you could spend the night at his place and ever since you stepped foot into his apartment your heart has not settled. While Jaehyun excused himself to the bathroom, you quickly made your way to his bedroom. You planned on ridding yourself with the dress and silently waiting for him to join you in bed. At least, that's what your friends jokingly suggested. You only took it seriously because you were too nervous to think things through.    
  
As you took off your makeup and jewelry, your doubts began to creep into the crevices of your mind. Could you do this? Will he like it? Will he reject you? He never attempted to initiate this kind of intimate act. You knew you wanted to do this, but you had to make sure he wanted it too.    
  
You love your boyfriend, but sometimes you feel like he doesn't feel the same way. You weren't vocal about it because you didn't want to add another burden onto his life. Also, it's not like he won't show you affection. He always shows up for dates and spends time with you. It's just that you're always the one suggesting and initiating what you two should do. You've told him time and time again that you're willing to do anything he wants to do, but he insists that as long as you're enjoying it he reciprocates the same enjoyment.    
  
But this is different because this isn't just about you. It's about both of you expressing your feelings towards one another without spoken words. You're afraid you'll be the only one bold enough to do it. With a heavy sigh you began to cave in to your second thoughts. As you were about to give up and call it a night, Jaehyun confronted you by pulling you into a tight hug.   
  
"You've been fidgeting the entire night. Is something wrong?" he asked soothing your back with his hand.   
  
You looked up at him and held his jaw with your fingers. You leaned in and gave his lips a soft peck before whispering, "I love you."    
  
You kissed him again, this time only pulling a millimeter away, "So much." His cheeks began to flare along with his ears. You bit back a smile hiding your enjoyment of his reaction. Suddenly, the same insecurities began to flood your thoughts.   
  
"I love you too."   
  
The tenderness in his eyes made your resolve weaken and you didn't even realize you shed a tear. Jaehyun quickly wiped it away and cupped your chin with his hands as he looked at you with concern.   
  
"Why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?" He asked, panic laced in his tone.   
  
You took a step back and wiped the rest of the tears that threatened to fall. "It's fine. It's just me thinking of stupid things."    
  
"Tell me," Jaehyun whispered.    
  
"I just," you paused with hesitation yet you knew you couldn't bottle up your feelings anymore, "think that my feelings are one sided."   
  
He flashed you with a hurt look and you quickly retracted your words. "I'm sorry! That was stupid and I shouldn't have said that," You sniffled.    
  
Jaehyun took your hands before you could turn away. "Yeah, you shouldn't have," he continued as he took a step forward. "Because you're wrong."    
  
" I love you so much that it hurts me to hold myself back from getting carried away." Your tears started to form again. "I haven't been truly expressing myself to you. I was afraid you would think it's too much and run away."   
  
You looked at him with a puzzled expression, "What do you mean?"   
  
"I've been told that I can be tenacious," Jaehyun admits.   
  
"You could never be," you retorted. "I'm sorry I doubted you."    
  
"I'm sorry for making you," he apologized as he kissed your forehead. "Let's not hold back anymore."   
  
He captured your lips with his own as you wrapped your arms around his neck. He quickly grabbed your waist to close the remaining gap between the two of you. You moaned with pleasure as he ran his tongue over your lips while your fingers pressed against the nape of his neck. As your tongues began rolling over each other, his hand began wandering south and gently squeezed your rear. You pulled away with a startled jerk, yet his resolve didn't waver. His lips trailed down to your jaw then to your neck until his lips brushed against a spot that made you whimper. He began to suck at the base of the skin while your fingers gripped at his shoulder for support as you let out a moan.    
  
Once he was satisfied with his mark on your skin, he watched as your flushed face tried to regain your breath. He hovered his lips over your ear and whispered, "I love that dress, but you won't need it anymore."   
  
He began to unzip the back of your dress and watched it fall on the floor while he kissed your neck and shoulders. He leaned back to admire your bare form when his mouth became dry as the sudden realization hit him. You weren't wearing anything underneath. You looked at the ground too shy to maintain eye contact with him. He lifted your head slowly to let his eyes meet your own.    
  
"You're so beautiful," he breathed as he captured your lips once more.    
  
His fingers worked on untying your bun to let your hair fall as yours worked on the buttons of his dress shirt. Once the buttons were out of the way, you let your fingertips run down the muscles of his abdomen until you found his trail leading down his belt. You unbuckled it and rid him of his pants with minimal struggle and cupped his growing bulge. He moaned into your mouth as you caressed his clothed member. You broke the kiss and, to his surprise, you suddenly kicked your fallen dress out of the way and got on your knees. You looked up at him with your sultry eyes as you slowly pulled down his dress pants along with his briefs. Your eyes never left his as you took his member with your hand and began to pump it slowly. With every increasing groan he released, your hand became more vigorous. He held onto the edge of the bed as he started to thrust his hips into your hand. After a few more jerks, you could feel him about to come with the way his hips stuttered. You slowed down a bit making him grunt with frustration, but it lasted for a short while as you placed your lips around his tip. Your tongue swirled against it, then you slowly took in his length. For the remaining inch that wasn't covered by your mouth, you began to pump it with your hands as you bobbed your head up and down. Jaehyun resisted the urge to throw his head back and forced himself to make eye contact with you. He wanted to ingrain this image of your red swollen lips and hollowed cheeks dusted with a shade of pink. He almost came at the sight, but gently stopped you so he wouldn't embarrass himself. He lifted you up and placed your back onto his bed.   
  
"It's my turn now, baby girl."    
  
He slowly parted your legs and dipped his head to nibble on the sides of your thighs. His hand caressed your left thigh as his lips began to travel closer and closer to your entrance. He paused before it and looked at your expectant eyes as he ran his tongue over your folds. You let out a moan as you instinctively tried to bring your thighs together, however Jae Hyun's warm hands firmly placed them where they were. You put both hands over your mouth as he lapped and sucked at your folds. He flicked his tongue at the entrance and delved inside as his fingers rubbed against your clit. You let out a muffled moan as the pleasure flooded your body. He paused his ministration, which made you whine, to gently put your hands down.   
  
"Let me hear you, love." He whispered against your folds then continued.   
  
You gasped at the sudden stimulation and instinctively grabbed his hair with your hands. He groaned in pleasure sending the vibration down to your core making you slightly arch your back. He parted with your folds with one last suck and reached into the drawer beside his bed to get a condom and a bottle of lube. Once he coated his fingers with lube, he aligned one finger along your entrance. You gave him a slight nod as a sign of approval and he slowly pushed one finger inside. You squirmed a bit at the foreign feeling but eventually became used to it as he gently pushed his finger in and out. After a while, you moaned out for more so he pushed in a second finger. While he gently pumped his fingers inside you, he leaned over your ear and whispered words of encouragement.   
  
"You're taking it so well, Y/N." he groaned into your ear. Your breath hitched and you gripped his arms with your hands, digging your nails into the flesh.    
  
When he added the third finger, you couldn't wait anymore. "Jaehyun, please!" You gasped.   
  
Jaehyun understood and took out his fingers. He put on the condom and lathered it with lube before he positioned at your entrance. He leaned over and gave you a peck; murmuring one more declaration of love against your lips before slowly entering you. He moaned at the hot sensation engulfing his member while you moaned at the feeling of being filled by him. As he fully pushed himself inside, you both stayed in the same position for a while marking each other as you waited to get used to his size.    
  
"You can move now, Jae," you panted. 

****  
His thrusts started off slow and steady allowing you to feel his length rubbing against your walls. You closed your eyes with a satisfied sigh as pleasure began to take over your senses. His eyes, however, never left your pleasure filled face as he continuously increased the speed of his thrusts. You met the rhythm of his hips with yours with an unquenched desire.    
  
"Faster, Jaehyun!" You exclaimed.    
  
He moaned against your ear as he increased his pace. Your arms pressed against his back while you carved out marks against his skin. His hands grip your waist tight as he thrusts into you. Your low moans escalated to higher ones as he placed his lips over your left bud. He swirled his tongue around your peak before doing the same thing to its twin. Your nails dug deeper into his back as he kept sucking on your breast, and the sound of skin slapping against one another made your head cloudy. You arched over with a gasp as he hit something that made you see stars.    
  
"T-there! Oh my god, Jaehyun! Please!" You begged and soon he started to pound onto the same spot.    
  
He panted into your ear as he focused on pleasuring you while you cried out his name like a mantra. It wasn't long before you felt something warm building inside you. As the heat intensified, you clenched your muscles against Jaehyun's member making his breath hitch.    
  
"Jaehyun-I think-I'm gonna-" you stuttered out.   
  
"Me too," he growled.   
  
After a few more thrusts, his hips began to stutter until he cried your name out as he came. He pulled out and stuck three fingers inside you and began to vigorously move them. You let out a silent scream as your body froze reaching your climax.    
  
Jae Hyun's sweaty form slumped against yours as you both tried to catch your breath. You tilted his face towards yours to kiss him with a satisfied sigh. Both of you gave the other a tired smile before Jaehyun tied the condom in a knot and threw it away. He then got up to grab tissues to clean both of you. After he finished, he jumped beside you while pulling your waist against his body. You giggled as he nuzzled his nose onto the crevice of your neck.    
  
"I love you," he declared.    
  
You pecked his lips, "I love you more."   
  
He smiled and said, "Not possible," before seizing your lips once more.  



End file.
